


Voluntad de fuego

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entonces, tantos años después, Leo finalmente podía decir que la había encontrado, a la chica que su madre hubiera querido como su novia, a la chica que su madre hubiera querido como a su propia hija, y estaba orgulloso de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntad de fuego

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Recibí la invitación y simplemente no pude negarme porque a pesar de que tengo mucho trabajo, se trataba de Leo, así que aquí está. En general no me agrada el Caelo, pero esta idea me pareció simplemente demasiado tierna como para no escribirla. Tiene exactamente 500 palabras.
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto "Leo Valdez" del foro El Monte Olimpo.
> 
> Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rick Riordan.

Había muchas razones por las cuales alguien se enamoraría de una chica como Calipso, con su cuerpo y su forma de ser, pero Leo creía que tenía las más originales de entre los muchos héroes que la habían amado a lo largo de los siglos.

Calipso era muy guapa, eso no había quién pudiera negarlo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos con la forma y color de las más perfectas avellanas que Leo hubiera visto nunca, y el cabello del color de la miel bajo el sol.

Sin embargo, no era tractiva sólo por su aspecto físico.

Calipso era una de esas chicas que sabía un poco de todo, y que si tenía una opinión sobre algo no tenía miedo de vocearla.

Quizás ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, aunque al principio se hubieran llevado tan mal justamente por ello.

De niño, Esperanza siempre le había dicho que buscara no sólo a una mujer guapa, o a una mujer sumisa, sino a una chica valiente, a una chica que pudiera defenderse sola y que no temiera ensuciarse un poco las manos. "A alguien como mamá", solía decir ella.

Antes, esas palabras lo habían hecho reír, además de que le había asegurado a su madre que mientras la tuviera a ella, no necesitaba de ninguna otra chica, ante lo que Esperanza sólo había podido sonreírle con cariño, pero ahora entendía lo que su madre había querido decir, y estaba de lo más seguro de que ella habría aprobado su relación con Calipso.

Quizás lo que siempre había tomado a broma del discurso de su madre era el final. ¿Por qué habría de buscar a una novia como su madre? ¿Que no debían ser distintas justamente por ser personas diferentes y con distintos roles en su vida?

Sin embargo, ahora creía que la entendía bien.

Esperanza no se había referido al aspecto físico de su futura novia –a pesar de que ella también había sido una mujer muy guapa, aunque bajo estándares totalmente distintos a los de Calipso, con su piel morena y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate–, sino que había estado hablando de su voluntad también.

Lo que Esperanza había querido decir era que la novia que ella quería para su hijo era a una mujer centrada, que conociera el verdadero valor de las cosas y que supiera esforzarse para conseguir lo que quería; a una soñadora, a alguien llena de pasión, de pasión por su trabajo, por sus sueños, por la vida.

Sin más, a alguien con una voluntad de fuego, como la de la propia Esperanza, a alguien que no temiera pelear por sus ideales, aunque fuera sola, y a quien no le importara ensuciarse las manos con tal de cumplir sus sueños.

Entonces, tantos años después, Leo finalmente podía decir que la había encontrado, a la chica que su madre hubiera querido como su novia, a la chica que su madre hubiera querido como a su propia hija, y estaba orgulloso de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Pueden hacérmelo saber en sus comentarios! ¡Y no se olviden de votar!


End file.
